Fightovision Reloaded
''Fightovision Reloaded ''is a fighting fangame created by CouyZ and the remake of the Fantendo 2 Wiki game Fightovision. Playable Fighters There are 6 categories of characters in this game, Cartoon Network (27 characters), Nickelodeon (19 characters), Disney (18 characters), Kids' WB/4Kids (10 characters) and Miscellaneous (4 characters). Default As you see here, this is the roster when you start the game. There are 89 default characters but there are 10 slots for secret characters which can be unlocked by doing certain tasks. Cartoon Network Mordecai.png|Mordecai Rigby.png|Rigby Finn.png|Finn the Human Jake.png|Jake the Dog Steven Universe.png|Steven Universe Pearl.png|Pearl Garnet.png|Garnet Amethyst.png|Amethyst Courage (TV Fighter).png|Courage the Cowardly Dog Clarence.png|Clarence Jeff (TV Fighter).png|Jeff Powerpuff Girls.png|Powerpuff Girls (jousting trio) Dexter.png|Dexter Dee Dee.png|Dee Dee Gumball.png|Gumball Watterson Darwin.png|Darwin Watterson Penny.png|Penny Fitzgerald Johnny Bravo (TV Fighter).png|Johnny Bravo Bloo.png|Bloo Mac.png|Mac Ben Tennyson.png|Ben Tennyson Rook Blonko.png|Rook Blonko Duncan.png|Duncan Owen.png|Owen Gwen (TV Fighter).png|Gwen Sky.png|Sky Nickelodeon Spongebob Squarepants.png|SpongeBob SquarePants Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star Jenny XJ9 Wakeman.png|Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman Danny Phantom.png|Danny Phantom Harvey Beaks.png|Harvey Beaks Fee.png|Fee Foo.png|Foo Sway Sway.png|Sway Sway Buhdeuce.png|Buhdeuce Ren Hoek.png|Ren Hoek Stimpy.jpg|Stimpy Cat & Dog.gif|Cat & Dog Leonardo.png|Leonardo Raphael.png|Raphael Mikey.png|Mikey/Michelangelo Donatello.jpg|Donatello Aang.png|Aang Korra.jpg|Korra Disney Phineas.png|Phineas Flynn Ferb.png|Ferb Fletcher Agent P.png|Agent P/Perry the Platapus Jake Long.jpg|Jake Long Kick Buttowski.jpg|Kick Buttowski Miley Stewart.jpg|Miley Stewart Star Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly Marco Diaz.png|Marco Diaz Dipper Pines.jpg|Dipper Pines Mabel Pines.png|Mabel Pines Riley Matthews.jpg|Riley Matthews Penn Zero.jpg|Penn Zero Maggie Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky 9th Grade Ninja.png|Randy Cunningham Lizzie McGuire.jpg|Lizzie McGuire Hub Network Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie Pie Applejack.jpg|Applejack Dan.png|Dan Chris.jpg|Chris Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime Bumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee Bulkhead.png|Bulkhead Kids' WB/4Kids Yakko.png|Yakko Wakko.png|Wakko Ash Ketchum.png|Ash Ketchum Dawn.png|Dawn Eon Kid.jpg|Eon Kid Tom (Toonami).png|T.O.M Goku.png|Goku Serena Gabena.png|Serena Gabena Miscellanous Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson Peter Griffin.png|Peter Griffin Eric Cartman.png|Eric Cartman Unlockable (Secret Characters) Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://clarence.wikia.com/wiki/Ryan_Sumozski Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://fairlyoddparents.wikia.com/wiki/Timmy_Turner Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://hannahmontana.wikia.com/wiki/Lilly_Truscott Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://yinyangyo.wikia.com/wiki/Yin Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://yinyangyo.wikia.com/wiki/Yang Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Derpy Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Sunset_Shimmer Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://poundpuppies2010.wikia.com/wiki/Pound_Puppies Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://animaniacs.wikia.com/wiki/Dot_Warner Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Monkey_D._Luffy Question-mark.png|Click to find out.|link=http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steve_Urkel Here are their unlock methods. #1 - Win 4 brawls as any Cartoon Network character. #2 - Complete Classic Mode as any Nickelodeon character. #3 - Complete Classic Mode as any Disney character. #4 - Win 4 brawls as any classic Disney character. #5 - Lose 6 times as Rainbow Dash. #6 - Beat the character in Rival Challenge Mode. #7 - Complete a Bonus Stage in Classic Mode as Powerpuff Girls or 4 (if unlocked). #8 - Complete Rival Challenge Mode as Yakko and Wakko (2 Player Co-Op only). #9 - Win 10 brawls as any anime character or complete Rival Challenge Mode as T.O.M or Goku. #10 - Complete Classic Mode as any sitcom character (either Miley Stewart, Riley Matthews or 3 (if unlocked)). This is the finished roster showing who the locked 10 character are. Arenas There are 44 arenas to fight in, 16 from Cartoon Network, 7 from Nickelodeon, 10 from , 3 from Hub Network, 4 from and 4 from the Miscellaneous category. Cartoon Network *The Park (Regular Show) *Land of Oo (Adventure Time) *Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time) *Ice Kingdom (Adventure Time) *Crystal Temple (Steven Universe) *Middle of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Clarence's Backyard (Clarence) *City of Townsville (Powerpuff Girls) *Dexter's Laboratory (show of the same name) *Elmore Street (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Elmore Junior High (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Elmore Junkyard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Foster's Home (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Primus (Ben 10) *Vulpin (Ben 10) *Pakithew Island (Total Drama) Nickelodeon *Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Squarepants) *Krusty Krab (Spongebob Squarepants) *Tremorton (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Amity Park (Danny Phantom) *The Whole Forest (Harvey Beaks) *Ducktown (Breadwinners) *Sewers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Disney *Dansville (Phineas & Ferb) *Mellowbrook Elementary (Kick Buttowski) *Nashville Beach (Hannah Montana) *Stewarts' House (Hannah Montana) *Concert Stage (Hannah Montana) *Echo Creek Academy (Star VS The Forces of Evil) *Mewni (Star VS The Forces of Evil) *Mouthlounge (Star VS The Forces of Evil) *Yonder Galaxy (Wander Over Yonder) *Gravity Falls (show of the same name) *Buzzdale Academy (The Buzz on the Maggie) Hub Network *Equestria (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Los Angeles (Dan VS.) *Cybertron (Transformers: Prime) Kids' WB/4Kids *Warner Bros. Studio (Animaniacs) *Kanto Region (Pokémon: The Series XY) *Sinnoh Region (Pokémon: The Series XY) *Kalos Region (Pokémon: The Series XY) Miscellanous *Springfield (The Simpsons) *Spooner Street (Family Guy) *South Park (show of the same name) *Chicago (Family Matters) Controls THEY'RE RIGHT HERE! ARE YOU BLIND?! Trivia *The 10 unlockable characters are also known as the Hidden 10. *There are characters who are rejected from the game. They're known as the Forbidden Twelve. **They consist of Johnny Test, Jimmy Neutron, Fanboy & Chum Chum, Sanjay & Craig, Dora, Alex Russo, Stitch, Raven Symone, Rarity, Fluttershy, Strawberry Shortcake and Arthur. **Besides, Alex Russo became a rival. Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Fighting Games Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:"E 10+" rated Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:T Rated Category:Crossovers